Pecaminoso
by Angie M. Cullen
Summary: Two-Shot. "Edward ha huido constantemente de la tentación, de lo deliciosamente pecaminoso. Del fruto prohibido. De la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, pero en la fiesta de compromiso de Emmett, puede que pierda el control. ¿Cómo continuar huyendo cuando ella es todo lo que ha deseado durante tanto tiempo? Olderward. OoC. UA.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo beteado por Mónica León, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

**www facebook com/ groups/ elite. ****Fanfiction**

**Advertencia: Fic clasificado M por contenido de alto voltaje xD **

_**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo mi nueva locura "Pecaminoso" Dedicado a mi beta Mónica León y mi Sol. Si existe algún culpable, fueron ella. **_

_**Espero les guste tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo. Fue todo un reto. **_

Edward ha huido constantemente de la tentación, de lo deliciosamente pecaminoso.

Del fruto prohibido.

De la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, pero en la fiesta de compromiso de Emmett, puede que pierda el control.

¿Cómo continuar huyendo cuando ella es todo lo que ha deseado durante tanto tiempo?

Isabella acaba de cumplir la mayoría de edad y está más que dispuesta a demostrarle que ya no es una niña.

Será una lucha contra lo moralmente correcto y la hermosa tentación.

.

"_**Puedo resistirlo todo, menos la tentación". **_

_**Oscar Wilde**_

_**.**_

Me coloco mis _Ray-Ban_ negras y toco repetidas veces la bocina para que el conductor de adelante avance finalmente.

Estúpidos aprendices al volante.

Odio el tráfico a esta hora del día. En realidad, siempre odio el tráfico.

Pero hoy necesito llegar temprano al trabajo. Definitivamente anoche no debí aceptar la invitación para ir de juerga con Jasper. No cuando tengo una reunión a primera hora de la mañana.

Y aún tengo problemas para recordar cómo llegué a mi departamento… ¿En taxi? ¿Jasper me llevó?

No tengo la misma resistencia al beber que hace algunos años. La edad ha empezado a pasarme la factura, ¡la muy perra! La buena noticia es que no sufro de fastidiosas jaquecas. Un café bien fuerte al día siguiente es suficiente.

—¡Muévete! —grito con impaciencia por la ventana del auto.

La mujer al volante me enseña el dedo corazón.

—¡Mi abuela maneja mejor!

Todos los conductores inician el concierto de bocinas.

Intento no revisar la hora en el tablero, pero me es imposible. Faltan cinco minutos para las nueve y llego tarde a la reunión con mis jefes. El viejo Aro odia la impuntualidad, casi de la misma forma que a su exesposa. Y eso es decir bastante.

_Sex On Fire_ suena por la radio mientras conduzco como maniático para llegar a tiempo.

—Maldición…

A media cuadra de mi destino, el semáforo cambia a rojo y mi celular suena. Coloco el manos libres, rogando que no sea mi secretaria.

—Edward Masen.

—_Ed, hermano, ¿cómo estás?_ —saluda Emmett del otro lado del teléfono e inmediatamente mi mente se traslada a nuestra época universitaria. _Rock and sex_.

Fiestas.

Conciertos.

Marihuana.

Mucho alcohol.

Y mujeres.

—¡Em! Muy bien, ¿y tú? —respondo, sonriendo. Ha pasado más de un año desde la última vez que nos vimos.

—_Perfectamente. ¿Crees que tengas tiempo para un viejo amigo? Tengo algo importante que decirte._

No puedo evitar sentirme culpable, pero situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas.

—Claro que sí. Al mediodía en el _Meats & Beyond_.

—_Perfecto. Nos vemos._

No pasa mucho tiempo y mi celular suena nuevamente.

—_S-Señor Edward, al fin logro localizarlo. E-El señor V-Vulturi… _—tartamudea mi secretaria, nerviosa.

La pobre debe estar temblando como un gatito asustado.

—Clara, estoy cerca —digo, cortándola.

Paso mi mano por mi cabello, frustrado. Odio llegar tarde.

Piso el acelerador nuevamente cuando suena _Radioactive_. Exactamente cinco minutos después, corro hacia la sala de reuniones, con Clara pisando mis talones.

Abro la puerta abruptamente ganándome varias miradas, algunas escépticas y otras de completo enojo, por parte del resto de mis compañeros.

¡Jodidos cabrones entrometidos!

—Siento la tardanza… —intento disculparme.

Pero antes de que pueda continuar, el viejo Aro levanta una mano, interrumpiéndome y con un movimiento de cabeza me invita a tomar asiento para que él pueda continuar con la reunión.

Su mirada es totalmente reprobatoria.

Obedezco, sintiéndome como un adolescente rebelde. Ojeo la carpeta oscura que contiene parte de la información del nuevo proyecto deaquella empresa_._

Aro desea construir una fundación cinco estrellas para niños con problemas de aprendizaje, en honor a su ahijada de cinco años, Camila.

—Bueno, caballeros, ahora que el señor Masen ha decidido honrarnos con su presencia, podemos continuar. Como les expliqué anteriormente, "_Vulturi C.A"_ desea realizar una fundación en el centro de Nueva York con todas las comodidades de un colegio privado —describe con seriedad—. En sus carpetas, encontrarán los planos realizados por los arquitectos. A partir de la semana que entra, comenzaremos con la construcción. Algunos de los materiales que emplearemos llegarán esta semana.

Todos asentimos, respondiendo a sus palabras.

—Señor Masen, lo quiero a cargo de todo.

Sonrío y estrecho su mano con entusiasmo. Me siento orgulloso de trabajar en un proyecto de suma importancia.

El mundo necesita a más personas dispuestas para ayudar a los más necesitados.

Los directivos se retiran y yo, junto a los jefes de obras, nos quedamos observando con detalle los planos en tercera dimensión que se reproducen en la pantalla plana táctil.

La verdad es que empresas Vulturi siempre piensa en todo y esta vez no ha sido la excepción.

—Clara, regreso en una hora —le informo a mi secretaria antes de salir de la oficina.

—Ok, señor.

.

.

Entro al pequeño _Meats & Beyond_ y con la mirada busco a mi mejor amigo. Está sentado en una mesa, apartada del resto, y habla animadamente por teléfono.

Cuando me ubica mientras me acerco, sonríe ampliamente.

—Rosalie, bebé, Edward llegó. Te llamo en un rato —dice y cuelga.

Se levanta sonriendo, estrecha mi mano e intercambiamos abrazos fraternales.

—Hermano, tiempo sin verte. ¿Cómo has estado? —pregunta.

Tomamos asiento y le hacemos una ligera seña a la camarera para que se acerque a anotar nuestro pedido.

—La verdad, muy bien. Mi trabajo acapara gran parte de mi tiempo y mi hermana Alice, la otra.

—La pequeña Alice. ¿Qué edad tiene? —interroga de buen humor.

—Dieciocho —respondo orgulloso.

Alice es mi chica favorita en el mundo, aunque a veces sea un dolor en el culo.

La camarera nos interrumpe para tomar nuestra orden. Pedimos dos grandes hamburguesas de pollo y una jarra de cerveza, para recordar los viejos tiempos.

—Igual que Bella.

—¿Cómo?

—Bella también cumplió dieciocho —expone.

Me tenso ante la mención de su nombre, pero finjo indiferencia.

—Toda una mujer.

—Ya lo creo. Los chicos no paran de coquetear con ella.

—¿Y ya tiene novio? —inquiero, tratando de fingir despreocupación.

—¡Qué va! El último fue Jacob.

Recuerdo al señor _bravucón_, capitán del equipo de fútbol de la secundaria. Aquel niño rico tuvo el placer de conocer a mi puño.

Cambio el tema de conversación a uno menos tenso y del que pueda hablar con seguridad.

Comemos mientras charlamos del trabajo, la familia y los acontecimientos más recientes.

—¿Y qué es eso tan importante que quieres contarme? —expongo, tomando un trago de mi cerveza.

—Le he pedido a Rosalie que se case conmigo. El próximo mes tendremos la fiesta de compromiso.

Sus ojos brillan emocionados.

—¿Has decidido retirarte del mundo de los solteros? ¡Te hemos perdido hermano! —bromeo.

—¡Y no me arrepiento! —grita, haciéndome reír—. Deberías hacer lo mismo. Buscar a alguien con quién sentar cabeza.

—Ni hablar. Aún tengo que aprovechar mis dotes de seductor. —Levanto las cejas repetidas veces.

—¿Antes de que no se te levante la polla?

—Ya quisieras.

—Cabrón.

Igual que los viejos tiempos.

—Felicidades, hermano. Mis mejores deseos —digo con total sinceridad. El que haya renunciado a la idea del matrimonio no quiere decir que no lo celebre.

—Me encantaría que fueras mi padrino —pide, tomándome por sorpresa.

—Será un honor. ¿Debo llevarte al altar?

Ríe estruendosamente y golpea mi espalda con fuerza.

—¿Aún sales con Kate?

—Nah.

.

.

Al regresar a la oficina, aún estoy pensando en mi encuentro con Emmett y en lo mucho que han cambiado las cosas desde hace un año.

Mi mejor amigo va a casarse con el amor de su vida, y, posteriormente, se mudarán a otro departamento.

Bella cumplió dieciocho años.

Bella es mayor de edad.

_**Bella, Bella, Bella.**_

Clara y yo terminamos de planificar la agenda para mañana, y antes de apagar la laptop, suena mi teléfono.

—_En cinco minutos estoy en tu casa. Besos._

¡Bella!

¡Mierda! Primero Emmett y ahora Bella. Es una sorpresa, pero no puedo esperar para verla.

Salgo de la oficina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y estoy seguro de que todos me miran extraño. Decido tomarme algo en la pequeña cafetería que frecuento todas las mañanas. Hábito que tuve que saltarme hoy.

Sé que Isabella debe estar por llegar y que, probablemente, se cabree si la hago esperar mucho tiempo, pero luce tan comestible cuando se enoja.

Pido un té frío, tomándome mi tiempo y armándome de valor para nuestro encuentro.

Que haya renunciado a probarla no significa que no desee explorar cada curva de su delicioso cuerpo. Tengo que recordarme constantemente que ella es una niña y que no puedo tomarla como deseo.

Si Emmett escuchara mis pensamientos, me mataría.

Ella es el recordatorio de que el infierno existe, y que a veces estoy más que dispuesto a quemarme.

_**¿Dónde estás?**_

Leo su mensaje, pago el té y regreso al estacionamiento por mi auto. En todo el trayecto, intento no pensar en ella y en nuestro último encuentro. Hace más de siete meses que confesó su deseo hacia mí.

Jodida situación.

Saludo al conserje y subo al elevador, sin ganas de seguir alargando el momento, pero nada me prepara para verla después de tanto tiempo. Las ganas de tomarla crecen con cada respiro que tomo.

Fue estúpido pensar que podía olvidarla si me distanciaba.

Bella está de espalda. Su cabello color azabache está atado en una cola alta, dejando al descubierto su cuello.

Viste un short corto, negro y una franela blanca.

Se gira y sonríe. Y que me condenen si esa sonrisa de niña mala no me puso duro.

Se acerca, contoneando las caderas, rodea mi cuello con sus brazos y deposita un pequeño beso cerca de mis labios.

—Hola —susurra.

—Bella, estás hermosa —suelto sin pensar.

Ella se separa e inmediatamente deseo volver a tenerla entre mis brazos. Volver a tener sus pequeños pechos contra mi torso.

—Debiste haber llegado hace rato —reprocha y golpea mi brazo.

Tomo su barbilla entre mis dedos para mirar sus hermosos ojos marrones.

—Lo siento.

Suelto su mejilla y doy un paso hacia atrás, evitando cometer una locura. Abro la puerta, invitándola a entrar primero.

¿Qué? Soy un hombre de culos.

Bella se sienta en el sofá negro de cuero con sus piernas cruzadas.

—¿Agua? ¿Café? ¿Cerveza? —pregunto, deshaciendo el nudo de la corbata y lanzando el saco en el espaldar del sofá.

—Agua estaría bien, por favor.

Entro en la cocina y respiro con alivio. Hay algo malditamente caliente en tenerla en mi casa, bajo mis dominios.

Tomo un agua mineral y una cerveza para mí.

—Aquí tienes.

Nuestros dedos se rozan cuando deposito el bote en sus manos, enviando descargas eléctricas, directo a mi entrepierna.

—Gracias —responde, sonriendo.

Me siento en el otro sofá, intentando poner la mayor distancia entre nosotros para evitar caer en la tentación.

—¿Qué haces aquí? No me malinterpretes, me gusta, pero tenías tiempo sin venir.

—Vine a verte. Creí que eras mi amigo, pero ni siquiera me escribiste el día de mi cumpleaños —se queja, haciendo un adorable puchero.

—Ven aquí, nena.

Ella obedece, subiendo a mi regazo, como ha hecho desde que la conocí y sus tetas eran unos limones.

—Feliz cumpleaños atrasado. Siento mucho no haberme acordado. Te debo un regalo —digo colocando mi barbilla en la coronilla de su cabeza.

—No quiero un regalo —refunfuña.

—¿Entonces qué quieres?

—No quieres saberlo —responde con seguridad.

—Sí. Sí quiero saberlo —insisto con curiosidad.

—Bésame —clama con voz seductora.

La colocó sobre el sofá como si me hubiera quemado y me levanto, caminando hacia los grandes ventanales.

—Ya te lo había dicho, Bella. No puede ser.

—¿Por qué no?

Su voz se escucha increíblemente dolida.

—¡Porque eres una niña! —exclamo.

—No lo soy —grita de vuelta—. Mírame —exige con voz rota.

Aprieto la cerveza con fuerza, intentando controlarme.

—Mírame —insiste cerca de mi oído y empiezo a flaquear.

Me volteo lentamente, quedando frente a ella.

—No soy una niña —afirma. Toma una de mis manos y la coloca encima de su pecho derecho.

Mis ojos se abren sorprendidos ante su osadía y por instinto lo aprieto entre mis dedos, causando que gima mi nombre.

Escucho el sonido del vidrio impactando en el suelo, pero aun así no me detengo. Rodeo con ambas manos sus preciosas tetas y mi boca saquea la de ella con fuerza. Mi mente dice que estoy cometiendo un error, pero sus labios son deliciosos y no deseo parar.

Tiernos, suaves y cálidos. Perfectos para besar.

Adentro mi lengua en su boca, luchando para obtener el control.

Mis manos aprisionan su cadera para contenerla contra el ventanal y sus piernas rodean mi cintura para acercarme más a su cuerpo.

Estoy en llamas y mi polla se alza deseosa de penetrar su estrecho coño.

—Edward, tócame. —Vuelve a tomar mi mano para colocarla en su centro.

Desabrocho su short y mis nudillos acarician, por encima de la tela, su entrepierna húmeda y caliente. Mi mente se llena de nuestros cuerpos moviéndose al unísono y de mí entrando en ella con fuerza.

Hago a un lado sus braguitas rojas para tocarla a mi conveniencia. Está tan húmeda que mis dedos se deslizan con facilidad entre sus labios hinchados. Acaricio su clítoris con mi pulgar.

Interrumpo su grito con mis labios.

Es deliciosa.

Pecaminosa.

Prohibida.

—Esto es una locura.

—No te detengas —pide sollozando.

Refuerzo mis movimientos en su clítoris y la follo con dos de mis dedos. Es tan estrecha.

Eso me trae al presente. Ella no es virgen, pero tampoco tiene mucha experiencia.

Se viene en mis dedos y tengo que luchar para no follarla como deseo. Espero que su respiración se normalice para acomodar su short y desenredo sus piernas de mi cintura.

—Edward, pero tú no… —intenta decir con dificultad.

Se ve tan hermosa.

—Esto no puede volver a suceder, Bella.

—Pero, pero…

—No.

—Tú sentiste lo mismo. ¿Por qué te detuviste? ¿Por qué no me hiciste tuya?

—¿Qué sentiste? ¿Mi polla erecta? Eso suele pasar cuando una mujer me restriega sus tetas.

—¡Mentiroso! Golpeaste a Jacob aquel día en la piscina porque estabas celoso. Un amigo no reacciona como tú lo hiciste.

Aún recuerdo ese día. Todavía deseo matar a golpes al mocoso.

Nunca debió tocar a mi pequeña nena.

Ese día estábamos en una reunión en casa de los Swan y había subido a su habitación para informarle que las hamburguesas estaban listas, pero cuando abrí la puerta, vi todo rojo. Ella estaba contra la pared y las manos del mocoso apresaban su culo.

Sin medir las consecuencias, tomé a Jacob del cuello y golpeé su mandíbula, enviándolo al piso.

—No vuelvas a tocarla —grité.

Emmett subió a averiguar qué pasaba y tras una breve explicación, Jacob fue sacado de la casa de los Swan.

Luego Bella me había abrazado, restregando sus tetas en mi pecho y me excité como un jodido adolescente hormonal.

Y desde ese día, juré mantenerme lejos de ella. Aunque también implicara apartarme de mi mejor amigo.

—Voy a pedir pizza. Si quieres quedarte, pido dos —digo, regresando al presente.

—¡Jódete, Edward! Eres un auténtico gilipollas. ¿O es que acaso no pudiste mantenerte erecto? —me provoca, cada vez más enojada.

Casi río.

—No me provocas lo suficiente —miento.

Veo sus ojos aguarse por mi respuesta, pero es mejor así. No puedo permitirme volver a perder el control.

—Gilipollas —gruñe, corriendo a la puerta.

Subo a mi habitación, sintiéndome como un auténtico cabrón. Entro a la ducha, tomando mi erecta polla en mis manos e imagino que son sus manos que me masturban hasta que me corro con fuerza.

.

.

He querido que el tiempo transcurra lentamente desde mi encuentro con los hermanos Swan, pero hoy es la fiesta de compromiso de Emmett.

Me miro en el espejo, terminando de arreglarme la corbata y paso las manos por mi cabello para aplacarlo un poco.

Tomo las llaves, el celular y subo a mi Volvo plateado.

Horas atrás, Emmett me envió la dirección del restaurante en un mensaje de texto. Coloco música clásica, intentando relajarme.

En todo este tiempo no he podido quitarme la imagen de Bella en mi cabeza, sus gemidos me persiguen, incluso mientras duermo…

¡Mierda!

Le doy las llaves al _valet_ y me dirijo a la entrada del restaurante. Es grande, elegante y todo el sitio fue reservado.

Respiro profundo antes de caminar hacia la mesa. Con una sonrisa saludo a los señores Swan, los padres de Emmett y a algunos conocidos.

—Gracias por venir, amigo —dice Emmett, palmeando mi espalda.

—Es un placer.

Bella está del otro lado de la mesa, charlando animadamente con el primo de Rosalie.

Se ve hermosa y los celos se apoderan de mi cuerpo como lava ardiente.

—Pequeña —saludo, depositando un beso en su mejilla.

—Hola, Edward —responde con indiferencia y continúa hablando con quien yo suponía que era Alec.

Sonrío, intentando controlar mi mal temperamento. Sé que tiene todo el derecho a estar enojada conmigo, pero detesto su actitud indiferente.

Aunque no la culpo.

—Alec, escuché que Rosalie quiere hablar contigo —miento.

—Si me disculpas, hermosa —se excusa, depositando un beso en el dorso de su delicada mano—. Gracias, Edward.

—Regresa pronto —responde Bella.

Me siento en la silla desocupada y coloco mi mano en su pierna derecha. Ella se remueve inquieta y golpea mi mano.

—¿Qué haces? —gruñe.

—No, ¿qué coño estás haciendo tú?

—¿A ti qué mierda te importa? —sisea.

—Tienes razón.

Ella se cruza de brazos y me lanza dagas con los ojos. Si las miradas matasen, estaría a tres metros bajo tierra.

Emmett llama la atención de todos los invitados, se arrodilla en el suelo y pide la mano de Rosalie a sus padres formalmente. Después de la ronda de felicitaciones, alzamos nuestras copas para brindar por la felicidad de los futuros novios.

Por el amor.

Y por las promesas duraderas.

.

.

**Dos horas y varios tragos después…**

La mayoría de los invitados están en la pista, bailando, gritando y saltando con la música del _DJ_, mientras que yo estoy sentado en la mesa, fingiendo prestar atención a lo que dice la abuela de Rosalie, pero mi vista y pensamientos están enfocados en mi tormento personal.

Isabella está bailando, meneándose y riendo con Alec.

Y tengo que luchar contra mis instintos de macho cavernícola para no tomarla por el culo y tirarla sobre mi hombro, gritando a los cuatro vientos que es mía.

Bastante patético. Una niña me tiene jodidamente cachondo.

La verdad es que se ve pecaminosamente sexy en ese vestido negro que apenas cubre su culo.

Y el deseo corre por mis venas como lava ardiente.

_Jodido Zeus. _Deseo enredar sus esbeltas piernas entorno a mi cintura para follarla hasta que se corra encima de mi polla una y otra vez.

Me remuevo en el asiento, incómodo gracias a que mi polla ha empezado a endurecerse mientras sonrío con cortesía a lo que sea que esté diciendo la abuela.

Espero que nadie haya notado mi especial interés hacia ella. Aunque he intentado dejar de mirarla, es imposible no comérmela con los ojos.

He hecho todo lo humanamente posible para alejar mi vista de su precioso cuerpo.

De sus tetas.

De su culo respingón.

De su coqueta sonrisa.

De la tentación.

De las llamas del infierno.

_¡Joder!_

Tomo la decisión de ir tras ella en el mismo instante en el que se disculpa con Alec y camina en dirección a los sanitarios.

¿Qué daño puede ocasionar tenerla una vez?

Me disculpo, diciendo que debo atender una llamada importante y camino en la misma dirección que ella ha tomado. Miro hacia los lados, intentado averiguar si alguien me ha visto.

Cuando estoy completamente seguro de que nadie nos presta atención, abro la puerta del sanitario de damas, esperando encontrarla únicamente a ella.

Está retocando su maquillaje y sus ojos se abren sorprendidos cuando me ve por el espejo.

Camino con pasos decididos y la tomo de la nunca para girarla, estrellando mis labios con los suyos.

_Deliciosa._

Obligo a su boca abrirse y mi sinhueso se adentra para luchar con la suya. Sus pequeños gemidos de gatita hacen que se me ponga más dura.

Me separo para permitirle respirar y mis labios van directamente a su cuello. Beso y mordisqueo, luchando contra mi impulso de marcarla, pero sé que no es el momento para atraer la atención no deseada.

Su piel es suave, delicada y huele a jazmín.

Tentador.

Tomo su pequeña cintura con mi mano izquierda para atraerla más hacia mi cuerpo.

—Pídeme que me detenga —digo.

—Pensé que no me deseabas —responde con la respiración entrecortada y sé que aún está dolida por todo lo que le dije la última vez.

Con determinación, me abro paso entre sus piernas para embestirla encima de la tela de su vestido.

—¿Te parece lo suficiente dura? —pregunto, colocando su mano encima de mi polla—. Te mentí. Tengo que luchar con el deseo todos los días.

Subo el vestido hasta que está encima de sus caderas, hago a un lado sus bragas y deslizo dos dedos por su rajita.

Gruño al sentir lo mucho que me desea.

—¿Estás mojada por mí?

—Edward, más —exige, ondulando sus caderas.

—Responde —exclamo, pellizcando su clítoris con fuerza.

—¡Sí!

Bajo su escote para mordisquear sus tetas. Primero tomo un pezón y lo succiono hasta ponerlo duro e hinchado, luego hago lo mismo con el otro, sin detener los movimientos en su pubis.

Bella baja sus manos, intentando tocarme, pero antes de que llegue a mi bragueta, tomo su muñeca, la siento sobre el lavamanos y abro sus piernas con delicadeza.

—Voy a comerte, pero si bajas las manos, me detendré —le advierto, colocando sus manos contra el espejo.

Bajo su ropa interior por sus piernas y decido guardármela en el bolsillo del pantalón. Con el pulgar acaricio su clítoris hinchado, causando que gima y se arquee buscando más. Abro sus labios con mis dedos y adentro mi lengua en su cavidad para follarla.

—Edwardddd —grita.

—No grites. Si nos escuchan no podré follarte.

Lamo repetidas veces su botón de placer y tomo el pequeño capullo entre mis labios para succionarlo mientras la follo con mis dedos.

Cuando siento sus paredes contraerse entorno a mis dedos, decido que no quiero que termine tan rápido, por lo que saco los dedos de su interior, ganándome una mirada furibunda.

Recojo sus jugos con mi índice y lo acerco a sus labios.

—Chúpalos.

Me dirige una mirada provocativa y succiona con fuerza. Puedo sentir mi polla hinchándose en mis pantalones.

Retiro mis dedos y los dirijo nuevamente a su coño ante su mirada atenta.

Afianzo el agarre en sus caderas y me la como con fuerza.

Ella es lo mejor que he probado.

Cuando se corre, amortigua los sonidos en su palma. Antes de que pueda continuar probándola a mi gusto, escucho voces de mujeres acercándose.

Sin detenerme a pensar si estoy haciendo lo correcto, entro a uno de los cubículos con sus piernas colgando en mi cintura. Se remueve nerviosa, intentado bajarse cuando escuchamos las voces de sus amigas.

Niego con la cabeza.

—Pero… —susurra alterada.

—Será más placentero pensando que pueden descubrirnos en cualquier momento.

Me bajo el pantalón hasta el medio muslo y tomo mi polla entre mis manos, esparciendo el líquido preseminal. Sé que soy grande, por lo que debo ir poco a poco si no quiero lastimarla.

Deslizo mi polla por sus labios hinchados, esparciendo su anterior corrida y luego golpeando su clítoris con mi glande.

—Mierda —chilla.

—Shh…

Tomo su nuca con mi mano para que vea mi polla entrando lentamente en su delicioso coño.

—Respira —murmuro en su oído—. Puedes tomarme, nena.

Cuando mi polla entra completamente, bajo su sujetador para lamer sus senos mientras la follo contra la puerta.

Mis estocadas son cortas y fuertes.

—Bella, pequeña, eres tan estrecha —murmuro, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

Todo es lujurioso.

Primitivo.

_El cielo y el infierno._

Varias estocadas después, se corre y muerde mi cuello para no gritar. Dos estocadas después, salgo de su cuerpo y me vengo en mis manos.

Olvidé usar condón.

Cuando nuestras respiraciones se normalizan, escuchamos la puerta ser cerrada y las risas de las féminas quedan amortiguadas.

En silencio, vuelvo a vestirme y la ayudo a arreglarse el vestido.

—¿Y mis braguitas? —pregunta con voz ronca.

—Son mías.

—No puedes hacerme esto. No puedo andar sin bragas. ¿Qué pasa si…?

Deposito un beso en sus labios, interrumpiéndola y tomo el pomo de la puerta para salir.

—¡Hey! No puedes arrepentirte ahora, no después de lo que acabamos de compartir —dice, tomando mi brazo para detenerme.

—No lo haré.

Tomo su cabeza entre mis manos y la beso con fuerza antes de irme. Salgo de los sanitarios y busco a Emmett para despedirme.

Sé que estoy actuando como un atentico cabrón, pero no puedo enfrentarme a ella. No cuando se ve hermosamente follada.

No cuando lo que más deseo, es poseerla nuevamente.

Y voy hacerlo.

Una vez, una mierda.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo beteado por Mónica León, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

**www facebook com/ groups/ elite. ****Fanfiction**

**Dedicado a Arely. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, linda!**

Manejo con la música a un volumen alto e intento relajarme para pensar con la cabeza correcta. Mi polla no es buena consejera. La maldita aún está erecta como si no hubiera tenido acción reciente.

Resoplo, sintiéndome cada vez más frustrado e ignoro su llamada por tercera vez, sabiendo que irá directamente al buzón de voz. Decido que estoy demasiado alterado para volver a casa y aumento la velocidad.

Me detengo en un pequeño acantilado para intentar colocar mis pensamientos en orden.

Estoy jodido.

Cuatro horas más tarde, ingreso al departamento y la realidad cae sobre mí como agua helada.

No debí permitir que las cosas llegaran tan lejos. No debí tomarla.

¿Cómo algo puede ser tan malo y sentirse tan increíble?

Subo las escaleras hacia mi habitación, me desnudo con rapidez e ingreso inmediatamente en la enorme ducha, intentando alejar los pensamientos prohibidos que me enviarán directamente al infierno, pero si cierro los ojos, aún puedo verla contra la puerta y sentir su hambriento coño apretándome.

_Tan jodidamente bueno._

Por más que intento convencerme a mí mismo de que he cometido un error, no lo siento así. No cuando se sintió tan estupendamente bien tenerla entre mis brazos.

Escuchar sus gemidos, mi nombre en sus labios, era puro placer.

Aún puedo sentirla ceñirse entorno a mis dedos, a mi lengua; y su olor impregnado en mi piel.

Ah, mierda, mi polla vuelve a estar como un mástil.

—Joder.

Salgo de la ducha, sintiéndome como un estúpido adolescente incapaz de mantener su polla dentro de sus pantalones. Estoy frustrado por mi poca resistencia cuando se trata de ella y enojado por ser irresistible.

Lucho contra las ganas de regresar al restaurante y gritarle a todos que ella es mía. En cambio, me visto únicamente con unos calzoncillos, coloco el CD de _Kings of Leon_ en el reproductor y me dirijo al bar por un vaso de whisky con hielo.

Tal vez con alcohol pueda olvidar lo perfectamente bien que encajamos y el saber que nunca me había sentido de ese modo con otras chicas.

Si Jasper me escuchara, diría que me he convertido en un marica, pero lo que él no sabe es que ella es todo en lo he deseado desde hace meses y ahora que la he probado, dudo haber tenido suficiente.

Sería como renunciar a un buen vino. Totalmente estúpido.

En estos momentos es cuando deseo volver a fumar. El cigarrillo me relajaría. Estoy por subir a la habitación cuando el timbre suena con insistencia, seguido de varios golpes en la puerta. Camino hacia ella, esperando que no sea Emmett.

Dejo el vaso en la mesa de café y abro la puerta. Sus ojos marrones me fulminan con intensidad.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le pregunto confundido y sé que no he sonado agradable.

—¡Eres un grandísimo idiota! No puedes simplemente follarme y luego irte como si nada hubiera pasado —grita furiosa—. Y además te atreves a enviar mis llamadas al buzón de voz.

Tomo su brazo con brusquedad para que entre. Lo que menos deseo es que mis vecinos se enteren de que follé con una niña.

—No podía quedarme, Bella —respondo con sinceridad.

—¿Esa es tu respuesta de mierda? —pregunta, levantando una ceja en señal de desafío y tengo que luchar para no tomarla entre mis brazos. Enojada se ve tan caliente—. La verdad, Edward, es que nunca imaginé que nuestra primera vez fuera de ese modo, y no lo digo por el sexo en el baño, sino por tu reacción al respecto.

—Lo siento, pequeña.

—¡Cállate! No vuelvas a llamarme así —chilla, apuntándome con su dedo índice y tengo que luchar para no reírme. Es como una gatita furiosa—. No te atrevas a decir que lo sientes —finaliza, abofeteándome con fuerza.

—No debiste haber hecho eso —aseguro, cargándola sobre mi hombro como un auténtico hombre de las cavernas.

—¡Bájame, Edward!

Golpea mi culo.

—No voy hacerlo. De hecho, pienso demostrarte lo que has estado pidiendo a gritos.

—No sé de qué hablas.

Entro con ella a la habitación y la coloco sobre sus pies nuevamente. Echa chispas por los ojos y cierra los puños con fuerza a sus costados. Estoy seguro de que desea golpearme de nuevo.

—Desnúdate —le ordeno.

—¿Qué? ¡Te has vuelto loco! Ni pienses que voy a permitir que me folles de nuevo —protesta, cruzándose de brazos y mi atención va a sus pezones erectos, cubiertos por la tela.

Todo este juego la está excitando tanto como a mí, aunque se niegue a reconocerlo.

—Bella, pequeña, tu error es creer que tienes opción cuando no es así. Te estoy pidiendo por las buenas que te desnudes, pero puedo hacerlo yo. Tú decides.

Ella no sabe en lo que se ha metido al provocarme. Es como si hubiera despertado al hombre dominante.

—No —asegura y corre hacia la puerta para huir.

Tomo su codo con fuerza, pero sin llegar a lastimarla. Empujo su cuerpo contra la puerta, coloco una rodilla entre sus piernas y agarro su mandíbula para que me mire directamente a los ojos.

—Meses atrás viniste aquí para decirme que querías estar conmigo y cuando te pregunté por los chicos de tu edad, dijiste que yo era el único que te gustaba… ¿Eso ha cambiado?

—No, pero…

Ubico mi mano sobre su boca, impidiéndole hablar. Ha dicho todo lo que quería escuchar.

—Has estado pidiendo a gritos que te haga mía y lo que pasó en el baño, te puedo asegurar que fue un preámbulo de lo que puede suceder entre nosotros. Desde que cumpliste los dieciséis he tenido que luchar contra la tentación. Contra lo moralmente correcto.

—Pero tú dijiste…

—Sé lo que dije y créeme cuando te digo que no me siento orgulloso, fui un idiota. ¿Quieres la verdad? Tuve que fingir todo este tiempo que no me importaba cuando Jacob te besaba o te abrazaba. Luché para no acorralarte y besarte con fuerza, tocarte o hacerte mía hasta que gritaras mi nombre.

—Edward…

—Pero tienes que saber que una vez que tomes la decisión de ser mía nuevamente, no habrá vuelta atrás.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Serás mía. De nadie más. Debes pensarlo porque no estoy jugando con esto. Entiendo si decides que es demasiado, eres apenas una niña.

—No soy una niña, Edward. Sé lo que quiero —dice con convicción y sus manos van hacia mi pecho.

—¿Y qué quieres?

—A ti. Siempre te he querido a ti.

—¿Estás segura?

—Absolutamente.

—Entonces desnúdate, Bella, y hazlo bien. Despierta el deseo en mí.

Sus ojos marrones brillan con picardía ante el desafío. Empuja mi pecho para que me siente en la cama, se coloca de espalda y aparta el cabello hacia un lado, dejando su espina dorsal descubierta.

—Por favor —murmura.

Bajo el cierre del vestido despacio, tomándome mi tiempo para desenvolver mi regalo. Antes de que pueda tocarla, se aleja, negando con la cabeza y deja caer el vestido a sus pies.

_Mierda. Ella es como un ángel puro, pero su cuerpo fue hecho para el pecado. _

Su piel es clara y deseo pasar toda la noche explorando cada curva, cada peca, cada marca de nacimiento.

Mis ojos recaen en su culo desnudo.

Menea sus caderas con sensualidad, causando que su cabello caiga sobre su espalda como una cascada. Se voltea con lentitud y se agacha abriendo sus piernas, permitiéndome ver su pubis depilado.

He caído en mi propio juego y mi polla se alza ansiosa.

Sube lentamente mordiéndose el labio inferior con lujuria. Una corriente viaja directamente a mi miembro mientras me la imagino de rodillas. Sacudo la cabeza, intentando alejar esos pensamientos. Ella merece algo más que eso.

En un movimiento rápido, desabrocha su corpiño, quedando completamente desnuda.

Es hermosa.

—Ven aquí —exijo con voz ronca. Mi polla está tan erecta que podría golpear clavos con ella.

—¿Sabes? He decidido que no siempre puedes obtener lo que quieres tan fácilmente. Si me quieres, ven por mí —dice, saliendo de la habitación.

Escucho su risa divertida alejarse. Estar con Bella es como regresar a ser un adolescente hormonal y cachondo.

La sigo escaleras abajo y sé que estoy sonriendo como un auténtico depredador. Soy el lobo feroz, dispuesto a comerse a la pequeña e inocente caperucita roja.

Sí, mi mente está jodida.

A pesar de que ella desea estar escondida, oigo su risa amortiguada en la sala de estar y puedo verla a través de la puerta de vidrio del balcón.

No es muy buena escondiéndose, ¿o es que desea ser atrapada?

Antes de que pueda sentirme, tomo su cintura y camino con ella hasta el sofá grande.

—¡Te atrapé! —susurro y muerdo el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Hiciste trampa —asegura, volteándose para quedar de frente. Sus labios hacen un adorable puchero.

Mis labios van a los de ella con fuerza, permitiéndome disfrutar de la sensación nuevamente. Sus labios son suaves y carnosos. Lamo el inferior y ella abre la boca, permitiéndome entrar. Nuestras lenguas batallan por el control.

Tomo un puñado de su cabello en mi mano, la recuesto encima del sofá y mordisqueo su labio inferior entre mis dientes.

—Me encantas.

Abro sus piernas ampliamente para obtener acceso total a su coño. Lamo su clítoris repetidas veces y ella toma mi cabello para acercarme más.

—Acaricia tus pechos.

—Mierda. Joder. Mierda —repite una y otra vez.

Tomo su clítoris erecto entre mis labios y procedo a comerla como he querido hacerlo desde hace varios meses. Adentro dos de mis dedos para estirarla y prepararla. En el baño del restaurante, sé que no fui para nada amable.

—Ahí, ahí… Másssss.

Refuerzo mis movimientos, tomando su culo para acercarla más.

—Córrete, pequeña.

Espasmos de placer sacuden su cuerpo mientras se corre con fuerza.

—Amo tu boca —jadea, intentado recuperar el aliento.

—Gracias, supongo —bromeo y pellizco su pezón izquierdo.

—Edward, fóllame. Ahora.

—No, quiero volver a comerte —respondo, regresando a mi tarea.

Su respiración ha empezado a normalizarse cuando me coloco sobre mis rodillas. Escupo sobre mi mano y me masturbo hasta que tengo sus ojos enfocados en mis movimientos.

—No creo que pueda volver a correrme —dice.

—Vas a volver a correrte, en mi pene.

Agarro sus caderas y entro en ella despacio. Tengo que luchar para no tomarla como un desquiciado, pero se siente tan bien que no puedo esperar para moverme.

Cuando estoy completamente adentro, tomo sus tetas en mis manos y comienzo a embestirla.

—Siento… no poder ir… lento.

Sus piernas rodean mi cintura, sus brazos mi cuello y mueve sus caderas para encontrarse con mis estocadas.

Amo jodidamente cómo se deshace en mis brazos.

Amo cuando grita mi nombre mientras alcanza el clímax.

.

.

Minutos después, salgo de su cuerpo con delicadeza, la cargo entre mis brazos para llevarla a la habitación y la deposito en mi cama. Voy al baño por una toalla y regreso a limpiar entre sus piernas y estómago. He hecho un buen desastre al correrme encima, pero olvidé usar protección.

_Es como si todo pensamiento coherente despareciera. Estoy muy jodido._

Me recuesto sobre mi codo para verla. Aparto un mechón de su frente y lo coloco detrás de su oreja.

—¿Estás bien, pequeña? —susurro con preocupación.

—Sí, muy bien —asegura sonriendo, pero la sonrisa no llega a sus ojos.

—¿Qué está mal? Habla conmigo.

—¿Te arrepientes? —pregunta en voz baja y sé que ella teme mi respuesta. Es como si pudiera romperla.

—No, no me arrepiento. Sé que tienes todo el derecho de no creerme, pero estoy siendo completamente sincero —afirmo.

—Te creo. No sé cómo se sintió para ti, pero para mí fue increíble —comenta, evitando mi mirada.

Levanto su barbilla con mi mano.

—Se sintió increíble para mí también —respondo sonriendo—. En especial, cuando te viniste en mi rostro.

—No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso —gruñe, golpeando mi pecho, pero está sonriendo y sé que no he herido sus sentimientos—. Me gustaría poder alejarme de ti.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? —inquiero con voz dura.

—No. No lo sé. Solo no quiero que, con el tiempo, decidas que fui yo quien te condujo a esto.

—No voy hacerlo. Tarde o temprano iba a pasar. No podía seguir evitándote para siempre.

Sube las mantas para cubrir sus senos y tengo que luchar para no fruncir el ceño en señal de disgusto.

—Creo que debería pedir un taxi e irme.

—No vas a irte a esta hora. Si no quieres dormir conmigo, puedo irme al sofá —le ofrezco, aunque es lo que menos deseo.

—Sabes que eso no me molesta.

—¿El qué? —pregunto con picardía y coloco su pierna encima de mis caderas.

—Dormir contigo.

—Me alegro. No quiero que mi trasero se congele —me mofo y quito las sábanas.

—¿Qué le diré mañana a Emmett?

—¿Que estabas con una amiga del colegio? —Sugiero, aunque no estoy prestando demasiada atención.

—Tal vez.

—Odio que esto sea tan complicado, pero tendremos que mantenerlo en secreto. Si Emmett se entera, querrá mis bolas en bandeja y nunca podré volver a verte.

Ella gime, enterrando su cabeza en mi pecho. Su cabello huele delicioso…

—Lo sé.

—¿Realmente lo sabes? ¿Estás segura de querer esto? No podrás tener una relación normal.

—Me arriesgaré.

—No podremos salir como las parejas normales, tendremos que mantener lo nuestro en secreto y ni siquiera podrás decirle a tu mejor amiga —enumero con seriedad.

—Edward, valdrá la pena. Lo único que me preocupa es no poder decir que eres mío.

—Mierda, Bella. Deberías salir con un chico de tu edad, presentárselo a tus padres y hermano mayor. En cambio tendrás una relación clandestina con alguien que te lleva quince años.

—Me gusta que seas mayor —asegura, mordiendo mi hombro y la sensación va directamente a mi entrepierna—. Deja de preocuparte por la diferencia de edad.

—Podría ser tu hermano, qué sé yo.

—Pero no lo eres.

—Gracias a Dios por ello.

—Tomemos las cosas con calma, ¿vale? —Sube su pierna más arriba y puedo sentir mi polla rozando sus húmedos pliegues.

—Está bien.

Coloco mi mano en su cuello para besarla. Ella es jodidamente mía esta noche, y espero que sea así por mucho tiempo.

Sé que estoy jugando con fuego, pero realmente no me importa.

.

.

Al día siguiente, despierto con un peso en mi pecho y su cabello me hace cosquillas en la mejilla. Siento que mi corazón se salta un latido por un sentimiento que desconozco.

Pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que me gusta tenerla en mi cama.

Recorro las pecas apenas visibles de sus hombros con mis dedos y delineo su labio inferior.

Mi polla se endurece.

Ignoro mi estado de excitación y me muevo lejos de su cuerpo, intentado no despertarla. La beso con delicadeza antes de levantarme para ir a preparar mi dosis de café.

Mientras espero a que el café termine de colarse, escucho los mensajes de voz que me dejó anoche.

"_Edward, ¿dónde estás? Emmett me ha dicho que te has ido y no puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto después de lo que pasó entre nosotros. Por favor, llámame"._

Su voz se escucha tan dolida que quiero golpearme por haber sido un cabrón y haber herido sus sentimientos…

Siguiente mensaje:

"_¿Sabes algo? Pensé que eras diferente y que únicamente no deseabas acostarte conmigo. Fui una tonta al pensar lo contrario. No quiero volver a verte"._

Último mensaje:

"_Te odio"._

Aunque sé que hemos arreglado todo, no puedo evitar sentirme mal. Debo ir con cuidado con ella. Bella sigue siendo una niña, por más que lo niegue.

Sirvo el café en una taza y me siento en una mesa para leer los correos electrónicos del trabajo.

—Buenos días.

Levanto la vista para encontrarla vistiendo únicamente mi camisa y muerde su labio inferior.

Estoy duro de nuevo.

—Sírvete una taza —digo con voz ronca e inmediatamente carraspeo.

—Gracias.

Se sienta en la silla frente a mí, evitando mirarme. Mi mano va a su muslo desnudo, debajo de la mesa para llamar su atención, pero ella brinca sorprendida casi derramando el contenido.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Mmm, he estado pensando en que cuando Emmett se vaya de luna de miel con Rosalie, podría quedarme contigo.

—¿Y cuándo será eso?

—Dos días después de la boda. Solo si tú quieres, claro. —Se apresura a aclarar.

—¿Y has pensado en lo que le dirás a Emmett?

—Me inventaré algo —responde, sonriendo.

—Bien por mí, entonces.

Después de nuestra charla en la mesa, la cargo sobre mi hombro y la llevo a la ducha.

Con sus manos en la pared, coloco una mano en su cadera y la otra en su clítoris mientras la follo desde atrás.

Esta vez, no he ido lento, pero ella no parece quejarse.

Es perfecta.

Cuando vuelve a casa, no puedo evitar sentir una sensación de pérdida. Me he convertido en un jodido marica.

Estoy tan prendado de ella, que asusta.

.

.

Llevamos tres meses trabajando en el proyecto de los Vulturi "Regala un hogar", y puedo atreverme a decir que está bastante adelantado. El personal obrero ha construido tres salones de clases y la alberca.

Como soy el encargado del proyecto y jefe, debo estar al corriente de la planificación y organización de la obra. Cualquier detalle es sustancial, no podemos darnos el lujo de cometer errores o el viejo Aro querrá mi cabeza.

Estoy esperándolo para realizar un seguimiento. El sudor se adhiere a mi camisa y suelto los planos para secar mi frente.

Puto calor.

Escucho los silbidos de mis compañeros de trabajo e imagino que una chica acaba de pasar cerca del edificio y se han vuelto un poco locos. No me extraña, suele suceder con frecuencia. Son como perros, peleando por un hueso reluciente.

—Edward —me llaman y me giro con rapidez para enfocar mi vista en ella. Sonrío, pero en realidad tengo ganas de colocarla sobre mi hombro y llevarla lejos del resto de los chicos que se la están comiendo con los ojos.

—¡Regresen a sus asuntos! —ordeno con autoridad.

Ellos obedecen, maldiciendo.

Bella está vistiendo una falda corta a cuadros, blusa de tiras negra, zapatillas de medio tacón y su cabello color caoba cae sobre su espalda.

Celos irracionales se apoderan de mi cuerpo y aprieto los puños a mis costados, intentando controlarme. Sé perfectamente que no hemos definido nuestra relación. ¿Somos novios?, ¿amigos?, ¿amigos con derecho a roce?

Pero nos hemos visto todas las putas noches desde aquella noche en el restaurante. Nos hemos sentado en el sofá para ver películas en la pantalla plana mientras comemos palomitas de maíz, pizza, arroz chino o simplemente a escuchar música.

Y el sexo es cada vez mejor. Es como si no pudiéramos tener suficiente del otro.

He aprendido un montón de cosas sobre ella.

Sé que su helado favorito es el de chocolate con pistacho.

Ama tomar _Coca-Cola_ mientras lee el periódico los fines de semana.

Su comida favorita es la lasagna.

Odia cocinar, casi tanto como las películas de terror.

Le fascina escuchar música clásica y ver películas en francés porque ama el idioma.

Juega _Scrabble _con sus amigos porque es competitiva.

Y es una romántica empedernida.

También sé que su posición favorita en la cama es cuando está sobre su espalda con ambas piernas rodeando mi cintura.

Le gusta que le hable sucio.

Su clítoris es sensible.

Y odia ser atada cuando tiene sexo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, pequeña? —le pregunto.

—Emmett me dijo que podría encontrarte aquí —responde, mordiéndose el labio inferior y sé que está nerviosa por mi reacción.

—Vamos a otro sitio.

La arrastro por el codo hacia una de las oficinas acondicionada para las reuniones y cierro la puerta detrás de nosotros.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es tan importante para que hayas venido aquí? —cuestiono preocupado.

—Bueno, pensé que te gustaría saber que Emmett se irá hoy de luna de miel —responde con timidez.

Recuerdo a Emmett el día de la boda, diciéndome que dos días después se iría de viaje y necesitaba que mantuviera vigilada a su hermanita durante el tiempo que estuviera fuera, pues odiaba dejarla sola durante tanto tiempo.

Es una pena que mi amigo confíe en mí. Mis ojos no son lo único que quiero mantener en ella.

—¿Y no podías esperar para decírmelo más tarde? —pegunto, colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Yo… bueno… No lo pensé… Será mejor que me vaya.

—No. No te irás —aseguro. Con mi brazo derecho hago hacia un lado los documentos que se encuentran en la mesa y la subo en ella.

—Siento mucho haberte interrumpido.

—No me molesta que hayas venido, me molesta que todos esos cabrones te hayan visto.

—Edward, amor, no es para tanto.

Mi corazón martillea con fuerza ante la mención de la palabra "amor". Aún no estoy preparado.

—Claro que sí.

Muerdo su cuello, causando que chille y sus dedos aprietan mis hombros, intentando detenerme.

—¿Vamos hacerlo aquí? —jadea, respirando con dificultad.

No me molesto en asentir. Solo subo su faldita hasta la cintura y bajo sus braguitas a los tobillos.

Ella ronronea y sus ojos marrones brillan con lujuria.

—Me gustas sudado —afirma, lamiendo mi cuello—. Eres la fantasía de toda mujer. —Desabotona mi camisa, la lanza al suelo y luego pelea con el botón de mis jeans, haciéndome reír.

—No te rías.

—No lo hago.

—Claro que sí —dice, golpeando mi hombro—. Yo no tengo tanta experiencia como tú.

—Shhh. No me importa la experiencia, me gusta tu torpeza. —Me aseguro de que crea en mis palabras antes de continuar.

—Bien.

Cuando mi polla queda libre, coloco mis manos en sus caderas para que su culo quede en la orilla y la penetro de una estocada. Sus ojos se abren sorprendidos, pero enreda sus piernas en mi cintura, permitiéndome ir más profundo.

Con los pantalones a medio muslo, enredo mis brazos en sus piernas y la muevo sobre mi polla.

Estocada.

—Me gusta que estés tan mojada, bebé.

Estocada.

—¡Ahhh, Edward! —gime—. Voy a correrme pronto.

Coloco nuevamente su culo en la mesa y martilleo dentro de ella con ímpetu. Su cabeza cae hacia atrás cuando alcanza el clímax. Siento sus jugos entorno a mi polla y ubico mi dedo en su clítoris mientras refuerzo las estocadas. Sus dedos se enredan en mi mano para que deje de acariciarla.

—Córrete adentro. Estoy tomando la píldora.

Tomo su nuca mientras me corro en su interior. Jodidamente perfecto.

—Mía.

Cuando nuestras respiraciones empiezan a normalizarse, le entrego mi pañuelo para que se limpie y la ayudo a arreglarse. Su cabello es un desastre.

_Se ve tan comestible_.

—Eso fue increíble —asegura, besándome hasta que necesita respirar. Le doy un apretón a su culo porque no puedo mantener mis manos alejadas de ella.

—No puedo esperar para tenerte en mi departamento todos los días y noches, pequeña —murmuro y lamo el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Yo tampoco.

Sus ojos brillan emocionados.

Escuchamos unos fuertes golpes en la puerta y le hago seña para que no hable.

—Edward, cabrón, será mejor que salgan ahora. Aro llegó y está preguntando por tu culo —grita Ben.

—Mierda.

Hemos sido pillados, pero que me condenen si no me gustó.

Soy un jodido suertudo.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por todos esos lindos reviews :)<strong>


End file.
